Link Through the Looking Glass
by billyd34
Summary: Link has an adventure through the looking glass, a parody of Alice Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll. Supernatural/Parody, possible Link/Alice in the future, K for now.


Through the Looking Glass and What Link Found There

or

Link Through the Looking Glass

Link, now a Hero of Dimensions, went solemnly into the woods after saying goodbye to his newfound friends, staying with them for only three days... well, as far as they knew. He made his way quietly on Epona's back, taking him to the farthest reaches of the forest. It was bigger than he remembered. At a crossroads he sat down by a tree to rest for an hour or so. Moments later he awoke, to find a peculiar mirror. It was ornate, with silver and gold, a beatiful ornament, the sort of thing that makes little girls dream, and little thieves kill.

Dismounting his horse, he went over to admire it, not thinking at all as to why there was a great mirror in the middle of the woods. He gazed deeply into it, and saw himself. He waved, it waved, he jumped, it jumped, he smiled it smiled. He turned away to get Epona. He stopped, and decided to gaze into it once more. To his surprise, there was nothing looking back out at him. He poked the mirror. Where he touched rippled outwards, like a pebble hitting a pond. Amazed, he turned around for Epona, to find a black silhouetted figure, apparently matching his dimensions.

He stepped left, it stepped right, at least, it's right. This went on for quite sometime, until Link, angered, slashed at the figure. It jumped back, now moving of its own accord. It hit him, jumped around him, made faces at him. It was completely wild and undisciplined. It knocked Link over, and scared Epona. She ran through the mirror. Link looked through and saw nothing but his reflection, the black figure now gone.

Feeling as though he had nothing else to do, he stepped gingerly through the mirror. He found himself in what seemed like a sitting room. He could see three cats playing with a ball of yarn. A black cat, a white cat, and an old gray cat. He could not see, any sign of the figure or of his horse. On the table before him, he found a book. It was written backwards. So, he took the book to the mirror, and read:

On Sunday the poor boy started it off,

And continued on through Monday,

On Tuesday he had to start it again,

I doubt he'll make it to Wednesday.

On Monday, in uffish thought

the young boy strayed,

His battles fought,

It's wrath he slayed.

"Beware Majora's mask, my lad,"

Exclaimed a flurgent figure.

"His mask, to me, I emplore you bring,

or incur his frumious rancor!"

So he took his kloomious sword in hand,

the four giants he then sought,

and frumiuosly, through four gateways he,

the grumbant warrior fought.

He found his way to a most tulgey wood,

with children playing vumpily,

and here a single tree did stood,

where a tiny child sat sulkily.

The child, it turned to be,

that the child, with lies of frame,

became a frumious beast and then,

it charged our beamish hero, and burbled as it came.

One, two, one, two, through and through,

His kloomious sword went snicker-snack

He left it dead, and with its mask,

He went quite swiftly back."

On Sunday the poor boy started it off,

And continued on through Monday,

On Tuesday he had to start again,

I doubt he'll live to see Wednesday.

He found himself to be confused, which he had no problem admitting, but thought it sounded familiar. He put the book down and stepped out into a forest quite different than he had entered before. It was full of bright flowers. He stepped back to admire the great beauty, and bumped into a group of deku scrubs.

(Heavily adapted to and from Lewis Carroll's timeless classic Alice Through the Looking Glass. Since Majora's Mask has many parallels to Alice in Wonderland (if you don't know what they are, e-mail me for an explanation and i'll get back to you as soon as possible. Again, the basic plotline of events parallels Alice Through the Looking Glass, read the short story if you want to see what is taken, and what is adapted, same thing goes for his poem, _The Jabberwocky._ Just my tribute to the Reverend Dodgson. Please R&R, I rarely get feedback, so anything is appreciated)


End file.
